


(Un)Dressing

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good ending Saeran, Light Angst, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: MC is helping Saeran to buy new clothes for his new self, but the dressing room can have a complete opposite purpose rather than dressing.





	(Un)Dressing

“You have to be honest, no matter what, okay?”

“Of course! Now come out, let’s see!” you beam loud enough for him to have absolutely no doubt how excited you are.

“Ah, okay… here I go…”

Saeran opens the door of the dressing room. Looking at the floor, he scratches the back of his head, trying not to show how anxious he is about your feedback.

“Hum… not bad, turn around a little.”

He obeys, turning his back on you. Just his back, his eyes are still trying to watch your actions. He’s so curious on why you would want to see the outfit from the back, even if you had done this before with all the clothes he tried ever since you got to this store.

It started more as a playful suggestion from Zen: okay that Saeran is worried about his missing brother and that things aren’t over yet, but it would be nice for him to get some new clothes, it would distract him from his problems, you would probably like that a lot and… well, he can’t be wearing the same shirt and trousers forever, can he?

He mentioned to you and it was hard not to smile in surprise when you grinned widely and said how much you’ve been waiting to take him to a… shopping spree, in your words.

 So here he is, strolling around clothing stores with you the whole morning and smiling everytime you squeal by seeing him choosing something and placing in front of his body.

“How do you feel about suspenders?”

“I… never really thought about it…” he admits shyly.

“Okay… bow ties?”

“Uhm…”

He’s excited, sure, it’s you taking basically a whole day to choose things for him and for him only, he couldn’t be more touched, but he’s also… intimidated. You seem to have strong opinions and he doesn’t want to feel like he isn’t keeping up.

“Hmmm, we could use a belt, what do you think?”

“Yes, the pants are a little loose around the waist…”

“Uhum. Yes… I think a neutral color would be better, that way you could match with other trousers, what do you think?”

“I… yeah, I guess…” he looks at you through the mirror reflection, adjusting the shirt for him. You look so happy… it’s hard not to smile.

“It looks great! Now let’s pick some T-shirts for summer, okay?”

Not okay. Short sleeves mean arms out. And arms out mean…

Saeran stares at himself in the mirror. Just to make it clear, his insecurites didn’t go away, there are still a lot of things he would like to change about his body, even a few of the ones you keep telling him how much you like… most of them are changing little by little, though. Yes, he gained a few pounds now that he’s eating regularly, his skin is far from being so pale as it used to be, his arms are not even that thin anymore… his arms… his right forearm… ugh, it looks awful…

“Come out, let’s see!”

He takes a deep breath as opening the door again. Before, he was just embarrassed because it’s still overwhelming to have you looking at him so intently. Now he’s just uncomfortable, it’s impossible to hide as he crosses his arms, his lef hand covering what can be seen on his right forearm.

“Saeran, are you okay?”

“I… I don’t think I need t-shirts, MC, I can always roll up the sleeves, and… uhm… you know, I get cold pretty easily.”

“But t-shirts would be  more comfortable when you’re dealing with the dirt in the garden.” You hold his arms sweetly, twitching your fingers as you smile.

You’re so thoughtful to consider even his activities while choosing his clothes, you’re just… so sweet, he wants to kiss you so bad, but… he’s pretty sure the girl who told you to call if you need any help is still around. PDA is great, but… it’s not his thing yet. Plus, there isn’t much of a mood anymore when you look at his arms. Oh no, not this again…

“Saeran…”

“I know, I also don’t want to keep showing this around, especially not to you…”

The Mint Eye tattoo. Gosh… what was he thinking when he agreed on doing this? Well,of course he wasn’t thinking, but still… Ugh, he will never forget the way you gasped when you saw him shirtless for the first time. It was as painful as the pitiful look you’re giving him right now.

“I know you don’t like it and brings you bad memories, MC…”

“It’s nothing like that, honey, I told you before… it’s just… you never struck me as someone who would have a tattoo, that’s why I was so surprised that night… the only thing I don’t like is how tense you get whenever I see this…”

“Because it’s ugly and… it’s almost as if it’s saying that… no matter how free and happy I am right now with you, I’ll always have something to remind me of all the terrible things I did… mainly to you…”

He looks at you, finding a serious and almost sad gaze in your face. Oh no… he did it again, didn’t he? He made you feel gloomy by pitying himself.

“Saeran… I think you’re seeing this by the wrong perspective.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I see when I look at this tattoo? I see a scar… from a wound that already healed, and if it’s healed, it’s because you were strong enough to recover.  Instead of thinking of this as a reminder of those days, why don’t you try to see it as a mark that you survived those days?”

You caress his arm while your free hand find the back of his neck. Tilting your head, you bring yourself closer to give him a little smooch… that… gets a little too close to the corner of his lips.

You look at him and giggle. Gosh… he must have that huge blushing expression right now… and though he likes how you react when you see him like this, it’s too bewildering sometimes. Especially now that you don’t pull away and kiss him again, now a peck on his lips.

Saeran knows that he should recompose himself, but… as you lean on him, he finds impossible not to hold you by your waist and bring you closer. You smell so good, you’re always so  amazing when cheering him up, and… gosh, he just loves you so much.

He kisses you again. A little shy at first, but when he tilts his head and gains a sigh in satisfaction from you , Saeran completely lets it loose, grasping the fabric of your dress while the other hand tangles in your hair.

He’s taken aback for a second when you move and make him walk backwards, heading to… the dressing room? Oh yes, this is a clothing store, after all, you guys are here to get him clothes, not to… this. But this… this is so good.

“MC… that lady… will see us…” wow, he’s so breathless already… you’ll be the death of him, won’t you?

“Not if we close the door…” you say, closing the door of the dressing room and smiling before kissing him again.

He’s so embarrassed imagining if people can hear his small noises, or if someone saw the two of you making out your way to the dressing room. The idea of it gives him a strange feeling, a chill that goes down his spine, it’s weird, but… so arousing… could it be… that he enjoys the idea of people knowing you’re here with him? Kissing him? Touching him? Whimpering lowly next to his ear?

Saeran burries his face in your hair as he hugs you, enjoying your smell and taking the chance to place kisses and a few bold nips in your neck. Your little shiver is so perfect he wants to do it again and again… but you guys don’t have the time for this, do you?

He lets a small moan when you start undoing the belt you chose a few minutes ago. Oh God… he’s really doing this in public, he can hear the rustling in the dressing rooms beside this one, there are people putting on clothes, and here you are, trying to take his off… and he’s enjoying this, unbelievable… it’s unbelievable how hard he is getting with this situation.

You kiss him again, probably because he’s being too loud, right? Well, you seem to have a few moans trying to escape too, so he gladly swallown all of them through the kiss, claiming them all to himself.

He decides to take more action, slipping his hand to between your legs. Whoa, you’re so wet, he can tell even through the fabric of your panties.

“Ah yes… to be honest, you made me like this by looking so handsome…”

“H-handsome?”

“Mmmhmmm…” you nuzzle in his neck, letting a shuddering moan when he starts rubbing that one spot he found out once how crazy it drives you.

“Oh, uhm… th-thank you…” He’s still surprised by your confession, but it’s hard not to feel a little smug. He is the one who made you feel like that just by putting on some pretty clothes, how much more can he get by touching you like this? “Do you like this?”

“So much, Saeran…”

“Say… say my name again…” he pushes your underwear aside, just enough to slip his fingers inside you.

“Ahh, Saeran…”

“Shhh… someone will hear you…” he smiles teasingly, amazed at his own boldness and amused by your flustered expression. He must confess, it’s really cool when you take the initiative, but seeing your cute reaction whenever he takes a little more of the lead… makes him fully hard.

You seem to notice it too, massaging him through the fabric of his underwear. Now it’s his time to hold a loud moan back. This is just… this is too much… Saeran takes his fingers out, finishing undoing his pants and Rolling down his underwear. The look in your face… he’s always feeling a mixture of embarrassment and entitlement everytime you see his cock.

“Come here…” he brings you close again, watching as you bite your bottom lip as he slowly rubs the tip in your slit. It’s so crazy to find out he’s actually a huge tease!

Saeran pulls in, taking your lips on his own again to muffle both of your sounds. This is so good… you feel so good, doesn’t matter how, doesn’t matter where… he rocks his hips back, and then forth, quickly looking at his right arm, feeling the stinging and delicious sensation of your nails digging into it. He sets a pace, panting heavily next to your ear.

“Ahh, Saeran… h-har… harder…”

“H-harder? Are you sure?”

“Yes… fuck me… fuck me, Saeran…”

He gulps, nodding and flipping you both so you can lean on the wall for more balance when he grabs the back of your thigh for you to wrap your leg around his waist. He places his hand in the mirror behind you, making you take him deeper.

“So… mmm… so good, Saeran…”

He wishes he could be more talkative, tell you how good you feel around his cock, how much he wants to fuck you, how naughty you are for doing this in public and how naughty you make him feel… but all he can do is sigh… and enjoy the waves of pleasure you cause on his body.

Saeran opens his eyes for a second, meeting himself in the mirror’s reflection. So weird… how he doesn’t look bad at all now, he looks… happy, and powerful… he looks… really good…

He comes undone, filling you up with a deep tight thrust, his fingers quickly find the way to your clit, helping you get your own orgasm too.

“I love you, MC… I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Saeran… every inch of you…”

Yes, he knows that. And one day, he swears he’ll love every inch of himself too.

***

“So… guess you had to buy the t-shirt, after all…” you fumble with the paper bags when you leave the store and walk side by side.

“Yeah, we couldn’t just let there… all sweaty…” he chuckles nervously when you giggle. “Plus, it looks good on me.”

“Definitely!” you link your arm with his. “Hey, Saeran, you know… I already told you I don’t care, but… if it really bothers you, there are procedures to remove tattoos, or you can just cover up with a new draw…”

“Thank you for saying that, my love, but…” he gently holds your arm before moving to stay on your left side, so you’ll cling on to his tattooed arm. “…someone really smart told me to give a new meaning to this, and I’ll try to do that.”

You smile before grabbing his arm.

“I’m glad, then. Uhm… I have the feeling this someone needs some new clothes too… I don’t know, summer is coming, this someone could buy a cute bikini, don’t you think?”

“Well… uhm… I don’t know, bikinis have those bows and strings… I think I could help this someone when she’s trying on them, right?”


End file.
